Queen Of My Heart
by xXLadyRachelXx
Summary: For a long while, Cesaro has kept his feelings for Natalya as a secret. But after watching her growing unhappier with each second because of her strained marriage with Tyson Kidd, he decides to finally tell her how he really feels about her. But will it ruin their friendship? Will it make things better... or even worse?
1. Hidden Feelings

**Chapter 1**

**Hidden Feelings**

When was the last time Tyson had given her a compliment about her looks? Natalya had all the right to have positive comments about the way she looked; a curvy, feminine body, gorgeous brown eyes, long blonde hair and a beautiful smile that made him feel like he was floating.

She was the woman Cesaro could dream of.

He couldn't feel any happier when he was around the Canadian Diva. Not only did she have great looks, but a wonderful personality. Kind, funny, caring, mature, proud of her family's glorious history in the wrestling world and determined about her career in the WWE, the Swiss admired those traits so much. She had all the right to wrestle in the WWE, he didn't know one woman who was more talented than her. Cesaro could see she had inherited the wrestling talent of her father and the legendary Bret Hart. She almost never complained about the pain she would endure during her matches, she wasn't a person who would complain. The Divas had to cover their bruises up with make-up, but Cesaro knew Natalya wouldn't be afraid to go out wrestling with her dark blue bruises exposed; it was all part of wrestling. Such a brave, beautiful woman...

Before he joined the WWE, Cesaro had wrestled in many indie promotions for a lot of years. Ever since he could remember, he was determined to be the greatest wrestler ever, to make history in the wrestling world. During his journey, he had met other women who wrestled in the indies. Sure, they were talented and some of them were pretty, but none of them would stand a chance against Natalya, when he came to think about that. After many years of traveling around the world and wrestling in various promotions, Cesaro got the phone call that would change his life forever. He had caught the attention of Vince McMahon, the founder of the WWE; he offered him to wrestle for him, in front of huge crowds in the biggest stadiums. This was his chance to reach the top! Cesaro remembered the moment he signed the contract in Vince's office; he felt like he had done the right thing for his career. After wrestling in FCW for a year, Cesaro was send to the main roster, where he would debut as Aksana's lover. It didn't last long until he won his first title, the United States Championship. He had successfully defended the title against various wrestlers, but unfortunately lost it to Kofi Kingston after 239 days. After a while, he teamed up with Jack Swagger, forming the tag team 'The Real Americans'. He wrestled alongside Jack for a year and at Wrestlemania 30, he had successfully won the André the Giant Memorial Battle Royal. The crowd went absolutely crazy when he tossed Big Show over the ropes, he would never forget that moment when the euphoria completely clouded his mind. Being cheered on after winning a big match on Wrestlemania... it was a dream coming true.

But unfortunately for Cesaro, his career in the WWE didn't go as planned after Wrestlemania...

His precious career practically hit rock bottom. The Swiss lost match after match, there were so many nights where he was sitting in his hotel bedroom, pondering whether he should throw the towel in the ring. It all seemed hopeless, there was no telling if his career would be ever that great again. There were moments where Cesaro actually considered leaving the WWE.

But things finally looked up when he teamed up with Tyson Kidd. It wasn't much, but he did win a couple of matches and the crowd was cheering for him whenever he was tagged in.

And that's when she entered his life.

Natalya, Tyson's wife.

It was strange... before he wrestled alongside Tyson, Cesaro barely paid any attention to the Hart Family Diva. She was just there, like any other Diva backstage. The Swiss had been focusing so much on his career that he actually didn't pay any attention to her. And after such a long time, after those three long years of wrestling for the WWE... he finally realized how much of an amazing woman she was.

Whenever she was hanging out with him backstage after a match, she had been nothing more but kind to him. Not only did they talk about wrestling, they also talked about their personal interests and they would often crack jokes. Natalya had a good sense of humor, she always managed to make Cesaro laugh. When he was constantly losing the matches, Cesaro had felt miserable, even desperate on some moments. But Natalya... she made everything a whole lot better. Just being around her made the Swiss happy. It was well known backstage that Natalya had a huge fondness of her three cats she had at her home in Tampa, they were like children to her. And of course, she couldn't help it but tell Cesaro all about them and show photos and videos of them on her cell phone. The Swiss himself wasn't really a cat person, but he surely did enjoy listening to her whenever she talked about her fluffy 'children'. He didn't care if she would tell him the same story of when Louie desperately tried to get out of his silly outfit for ten times, he would still listen to her. That's how much he enjoyed being around her. Cesaro and Natalya had build up a friendship during the last days, it was so pleasant to hang around with each other.

And it didn't last long before the Swiss developed feelings for the Canadian Diva.

Whenever he was thinking about her, a warm, pleasant feeling spread in his abdomen and he could feel the corners of his mouth curling into a smile. She was special, she was so much different than the other Divas. She made him happy, make him feel like he did matter in the WWE. It was all because of her he had a more positive outlook on his future. It didn't matter if he would lose matches while tagging along with Tyson, as long as Natalya was around, everything would be alright. When there would be an episode of 'Total Divas', the reality show about the lives of the WWE Divas, he would watch it in his hotel bedroom, only to see Natalya. He didn't care about that fake hag Eva Marie, or that annoying Cameron, no, he only had eye for the Hart Family Diva. Seeing her wearing the finest outfits and hearing her talk with that warm voice he loved so much, it made him smile from ear to ear.

But there was one thing about that reality show that frustrated him so much... and that was her marriage with Tyson Kidd.

Deep inside, Cesaro knew there was no possibility he and Natalya could ever be dating, since she was married to that man... and it hurt, even more than the pain he would endure in the ring. He was so unlucky... the woman he wished to spend the rest of his life with was already married. That pain was indescribable. This is why he kept his feelings for the Canadian Diva as a secret. He didn't tell anybody about it, not even to his friends, afraid the secret would reach Tyson, or Natalya. He didn't want to cause any drama, it could ruin his friendship with her; that was the least thing he wanted to do. The Swiss had kept his mouth shut for all that time, but lately, he doubted whether he should do that any longer.

The way Tyson treated her, it was so infuriating for him to watch. That man had little to no romance, he treated her like dirt! The Swiss knew Natalya had known Tyson ever since she was twelve years old and had been dating for years before they eventually got married. Cesaro wondered what the hell Natalya had ever seen in that man during all those years. And in 'Total Divas', it became perfectly clear that Tyson had no initiative to have a happy marriage with her. Everything looked so perfect when they got married, they looked so happy... but it was all a big, fat lie. And no, not only did Tyson act like a total prick in that reality show; he would take his nasty attitude with him backstage. He often pretended Natalya didn't even exist and would shrug her off like she was an annoying fly buzzing around his head. He completely ignored her and there were times where he didn't bother to show up in the trainer's room to see Natalya after she had a rough match. One time, Cesaro could swear he saw him flirting with Nikki Bella backstage, out of Natalya's sight...

Cesaro saw how much the Canadian Diva suffered from all of this; she didn't smile that often, she would be quiet and on some times she was on the verge of tears. This broke the Swiss's heart.

But now, he had enough of it.

Natalya deserved so much better than Tyson's cold treatment.

Tonight, he would confess his true feelings to her. He refused to hold them back any longer, he wanted her to know. He wished to save her from her strained marriage, he wanted to open her eyes and show her how unhappy she actually was. He couldn't stand seeing her like this anymore!

Lacing up his boots in the locker room, Cesaro nodded with a determined look on his face. No, there was no way he would hold back his feelings. Natalya had the right to know. He didn't feel nervous at all; he would tell it to her and open her eyes.

He wanted to make Natalya happy, something Tyson wasn't willing to do.

Cesaro got up and exited the locker room.

He was ready for it.


	2. Frustrations

**Chapter 2**

**Frustrations**

Even when he was walking through the hallways, Cesaro didn't feel anything that came close to nervousness. He was confident about himself, there was no way he would chicken out when he would tell his true feelings to Natalya. The hallways were everything but empty; around every corner, there would be a wrestler, Diva or a staff member, chatting or preparing for an upcoming match. Cesaro saw many familiar faces, even a couple of friends, but unfortunately Natalya was nowhere to be seen. Where could she be? The Swiss looked around him, but he didn't see the oh so familiar face he loved so much. Cesaro's match wasn't up yet, so he wasn't in a hurry at all. Then, the Swiss had an idea of where the Hart Family Diva could possibly be; the cafeteria. But would it be the right thing to do to confess his love to her right there? Only if Tyson would be in the cafeteria with her, he had no choice but to halt his confession and tell it to her later, when she was alone. Telling it to her when Tyson was sitting right next to her would be a downright mistake; that bastard would never allow his wife near Cesaro for the rest of his career.

The Swiss headed towards the cafeteria, hoping she would be there. If so, the only possibility left would be that she was already wrestling in the ring. Getting closer to the cafeteria with every step, Cesaro tried to figure out how to tell her this revelation. He would confess it to her in a calm, mannered way; if he would rush it, it would look so rude and it would most likely upset her. How would she react to it? That was the thing Cesaro wondered most about. In the worst case scenario, she would reject his feelings, tell everything to Tyson and all hell would break loose afterwards. But what would've been more worse would be her leaving the WWE because of this. Of course the Swiss knew he shouldn't be only focusing on the worst case scenario; what if her reaction would be completely different? The best thing that could happen would be her telling Cesaro she had been hiding feelings for him as well. The Swiss couldn't help but smile at that thought, it would be just like something straight out of a dream... He and Natalya would continue their lives together, she would leave that piece of crap Tyson and she would move in with him and her three cats. Cesaro could already imagine it all, but he shouldn't celebrate right now.

First he had to make the confession, then he would receive the reaction.

Turning around the corner, the Swiss finally reached the cafeteria. 'Please, please let her be in here...' he softly murmured to himself. Entering the cafeteria, he found out, much to his relief, that it was practically empty. However, there was only one person sitting at a table... and that person made Cesaro's heart swell. It was Natalya, sipping on a bottle of water. She looked up and immediately noticed him, smiling from ear to ear. It was that smile that made Cesaro's world shine.

'Hey, Cesaro! Wanna join?' the Canadian Diva asked.

'Sure thing!' the wrestler answered with a slight German accent in his voice. He had practically perfected his English skills, but his accent would always stay. He walked over to the table and sat down next to Natalya. The Swiss tried not to grin like a complete idiot, sitting next to her made him so happy. And just like always, she was absolutely stunning. The make-up artist had done her best on her, but even if she wouldn't be wearing any make-up, she would still be beautiful. Natalya was already wearing her wrestling attire, which made her body look even more feminine. Cesaro wished he would ever be able to take a hold of her perfectly curved hips, pull her in for a hug and never let her go, but of course he wouldn't be doing that right now.

'How's everything holding up?' Natalya asked before taking another sip of her bottle of water.

'Ah, everything's been fine, nothing special actually.' Cesaro replied. 'I've been working out, training, you know me.'

Natalya chuckled and nodded.

'So, how have your cats been acting lately?'

'Oh, they have been angels!' Natalya said happily, her eyes slightly twinkling when the Swiss brought up her favorite subject. 'When I came downstairs after taking a shower, I spotted Louie sleeping in my designer bowls. It was just so adorable to watch, I have posted a photo of it on Twitter!'

Cesaro smiled and nodded, it was so good to see Natalya being so happy and forgetting about her difficult marriage.

'Do you want to see it?'

'Yeah, sure!'

The Canadian Diva picked up her cell phone from the table, looked for the photo and showed it to the Swiss. There he was, that little ball of fluff, sleeping in the expensive bowl without a single care in the world.

'Isn't it adorable?'

'It's very cute!' Actually, that was a little bit of a lie. Sure, Louie was cute, but Natalya... she was so much cuter.

'I can't wait to introduce my cats to you one of these days, I bet they will love you!' Natalya chuckled again, she could already imagine Cesaro sitting on the couch in her home with the three cats napping on his lap. She hoped he would like them too.

This was it... this was the perfect moment. Cesaro stared at the entrance of the cafeteria for a little while, but luckily nobody else entered. They were all alone, nobody who would disturb them, not even Tyson. Just then, the Swiss could feel the nervousness creep up for a little bit. This was going to be big, but he refused to hold back his feelings for Natalya any longer. He took a deep breath and breathed out.

'Nattie... can I tell you something?'

'Well yeah, of course. What is it?'

Natalya looked at him with that sweet smile on her face, it was impossible to turn back now. He had to tell her... the woman he loved so much.

'As you know, ever since I'm in a tag team with Tyson, we have been hanging around together. And... I really enjoy being around you, I really do. You make me feel happy when you talk about your cats or something else, you make me laugh every time when you make a joke. But lately... I have been developing certain feelings.' Cesaro looked Natalya straight in the eyes, he could feel his heart pounding in his chest as he was about to let the confession roll over his tongue.

This was the moment.

'I love you, Natalya.'

Silence.

Complete silence.

It looked like Cesaro's words had to sink into the Canadian Diva's mind. As if she had been slapped in the face, Natalya's smile almost immediately disappeared from her face. Her eyes widened with shock and rapidly blinked them; the twinkle she had in them was gone. She opened her mouth to say something but quickly shut it, there were no words how to describe her feelings right now. Cesaro could feel his heart sinking to his feet.

'Wha... Cesaro... I... What... I...' She had absolutely no idea what to say. 'I... I have to go.'

Natalya immediately got up and picked up her cell phone, leaving her water bottle behind. Without even looking at the Swiss, she practically ran past him and exited the cafeteria with her face expressing complete confusion.

How long had he been sitting here? Five minutes? Thirty minutes? Cesaro didn't know, it felt like time had stood still when he was left all alone in the cafeteria, frozen in pure shock. Dear God... what was he going to do now? He would never forget the look on Natalya's face, he had never seen her like that before. And that was all because of him... What was she doing now? Was she searching for Tyson to tell him all about it? There was no point in sitting here and wondering what was going to happen next; he had to go find her!

With his heart beating like a jackhammer and a sickening feeling in his gut, Cesaro got up from his seat and left the cafeteria. Damn it, why did it have to be like this? If he would find Natalya, the Swiss would apologize to her for startling her that badly; hopefully she would forgive him for all of this and they could pretend none of this had ever happened, but it certainly would leave an awkward mark on their friendship...

Look around him, Cesaro could feel his heart pounding in his head. The Canadian Diva was nowhere to be seen. Oh God, he hoped from the bottom of his heart she hadn't told Tyson yet. The Swiss had to try his best to not break into a panic frenzy in front of the other wrestlers, it was nearly impossible for him to remain calm. No matter how hard he searched, he didn't catch a glimpse from Natalya. Did she perhaps leave the stadium in her current state?

Cesaro looked up, spotting a big TV attached to a wall, displaying the current match that was airing live right now for everyone to see. His heart cringed from relief when he saw Natalya was currently having a match with Alicia Fox. Thank God, she was still inside the stadium... The Swiss decided he would wait after the match would end; only then he would confront Natalya. What was going on through her head right now? Cesaro saw that despite the shock, she was still able to concentrate. Time seemed to crawl by, but eventually the match came to an end with Natalya as the winner. She smiled and cheered when she had claimed her victory, but without any doubt, the smile was fake; her mind was a complete mess right now. When she exited the ring and headed towards the ramp, Cesaro wasted no time and ran towards the hallway that would lead to the entrance of the ramp. There he waited for her, still trying to remain calm for what was going to happen next. Now the confrontation could go either bad, or there would still be a chance things were going to be alright.

The huge black curtain moved and Natalya appeared; the happy expression she had in the ring earlier was no replaced with an indignant scowl. She immediately spotted Cesaro, before the Swiss could say anything she abruptly interrupted him.

'Come with me. Right now.' she said in a clipped tone.

Cesaro nodded and followed her through the hallway. Thank God he hadn't seen Tyson anywhere, or else things might've became even worse. What was she going to say now? Judging by the tone in her voice and the look on her face, it looked like she wasn't pleased with the confession the Swiss had made at all. Would this night forever ruin their friendship...?

When they were out of sight of the other wrestlers, Natalya turned around and glared right at Cesaro.

'What the hell was that all about?' she asked indignantly. 'Why would you say something like that to me?!'

Cesaro had expected the reaction to be like that, but even then, he tried to remain as calm as possible.

'Nattie... I understand you are startled, and I'm very sorry for that. But you should know that my feelings for you are real.'

'Look Cesaro, your feelings for me might be real and all, but I am married, remember? I... I can't love you.'

'Why?' The Swiss didn't understand. 'You can love a man that treats you like dirt, but you can't love a man who truly cares about you?'

'Hey! Watch it, you!' Natalya replied angrily. 'Don't you dare to talk about Tyson like that!'

'I'm telling the truth, Nattie! When was the last time he ever treated you right? I have been hiding my feelings for you for so long, I have kept my mouth shut for long enough. Watching you being so miserable because of him broke my heart!'

'You don't know anything, alright?!' Natalya's anger only increased more and more. 'What do you know about my marriage? You are not even married, so why would you mind my business?!'

'Because I care about you, damn it!' Now Cesaro had started shouting too. 'Why can't you see that? Tyson is a worthless husband, and you know that! Face it Natalya, your relationship with him is a complete disaster!'

'Are you trying to destroy my marriage?!'

'I am not the one destroying it, Tyson is!'

'You know what, Cesaro? I'm done, I'm so done talking with you. Get out of my sight, I don't want to see you for the rest of the night! Just go away!'

Then Natalya turned around and walked away from the Swiss, seething with anger. But she wasn't the only one who was angered; Cesaro walked away as well and headed towards the locker room. He felt like punching somebody, he was that infuriated. God damn it, how could Natalya be so blind?! And then she had the guts of blaming him of trying to destroy her marriage! It was too much, way too much. He couldn't think straight anymore, he was that angry. Cesaro finally reached the locker room, where he planned to cool off.

He slammed the door behind him so hard that a few tiny cracks emerged from the door post.


	3. Bittersweet

**Chapter 3**

**Bittersweet**

Maybe she had been a little too harsh to him...

From the moment she woke up, Natalya couldn't help but feel guilty about what happened last night. She remembered the moment where Cesaro confessed his love for her in the cafeteria; she hadn't expected it in a hundred years, really! She had no idea what to think when she heard it, she looked so hard for words to say to him, but she couldn't find any. The Canadian Diva was completely confused by all of this. She admitted it, Cesaro was a great guy, they had such pleasant conversations with each other and he was always friendly towards her, but love...? No, Natalya didn't feel anything for Cesaro. They were just good friends, that was all. She was already in love with Tyson, she had been in love with him for as long as she could remember. Marrying him was a dream coming true. She had to get out of the cafeteria, it became too much for her, she needed fresh air! That's why she left the Swiss alone there, she had to clear her head. Walking through the hallways helped a little bit, it didn't last long before she got called up for her match with Alicia Fox. But during the match, the Canadian Diva had a hard time getting her mind off from the incident in the cafeteria, she was lucky enough she didn't botch any moves. There was no time to express her true emotion on live TV, if she would break down right there in the ring it could possibly cost her career and the wrestling websites would be drooling all over that. Natalya forced herself to put on a forced smile when she won the match, it had to cover up everything. But as soon as disappeared behind the curtain, the fake smile disappeared. The confusion had turned into dander. What the hell was Cesaro thinking?! He knew damn well she was married! She had tried to talk some sense into him, there was no possibility she could ever be dating him while she was still with Tyson. Tyson was the one she loved, not Cesaro! And then he had the guts to insult him! That's what made Natalya's blood boil. He had no right to talk like that about her marriage, what the hell did he know about what was going on?! The Hart Family Diva was about to slap the Swiss right across the face, but she controlled herself and told him to leave. Even after she exited the stadium and ended up in her hotel room at the end of the night, she was still seething with anger. She hid it from Tyson and didn't tell him anything, to prevent making things only worse.

But now, sitting at the dining table in the hotel's restaurant, joining her husband for breakfast, she felt guilty for what she had done.

Like she said, Cesaro was a great guy. He was a good friend, he was never rude towards her and always interested in what she had to say. She once asked him if she didn't drive him mad with her constant stories about her cats, but he had smiled, shook his head and told her he didn't mind them at all. And Natalya could see he was being sincere. Yes, she admitted it, her relationship with Tyson hadn't been this great lately... but she was determined to make it all right. A marriage is not always that smooth, that's what she learned from an early age. Her parents couldn't always be nice to each other, but that was all part of a marriage. She had to put up with it and she accepted it.

Ruining her friendship with Cesaro was the least thing she wanted. That's why she wanted to apologize to him, hopefully he would accept the apology and they could move on. But knowing that your friend and the tag team partner of your husband is in love with you... would things ever be the same again between them? Possibly not. But Natalya wanted to restore the friendship nonetheless.

After breakfast, she put on a tank top, sweatpants and a pair of sneakers and tied her hair into a ponytail. She told Tyson she was off to the hotel's gym to work out; perhaps Cesaro would be there as well. Heading towards the gym, she hoped everything would be alright again between her and the Swiss again.

'Did I really overreact?' Natalya asked herself before entering the gym.

The hotel's gym wasn't really that crowded. A couple of wrestlers and Divas were already working out, running on treadmills and lifting weights, all wanting to look as good as possible when they would perform in the ring. Right now, none of them would care about the damaged friendship between Cesaro and Natalya, no, they were probably too busy with their own problems. There were more important things going on for them than worrying about the Swiss and the Canadian Diva. The sounds of dumbbells clanging and feet thumping on the treadmills and occasional grunting echoed throughout the entire gym. Natalya looked around, hoping Cesaro would be here. And much to her relief, she spotted him. There he was, sitting on a bench with his headphones plugged into his ears, lifting a pair of dumbbells. The Canadian Diva almost could swear she saw bags under his eyes, couldn't he sleep because of what happened last night? This slightly fueled Natalya's guilt more. Would he still be mad at her? Natalya decided to give it a shot anyway.

She tapped on Cesaro's shoulder; the Swiss looked up immediately. He put down the dumbbells and pulled his headphones out of his ears. Somehow his eyes had something emotionless, as if the fight had drained all emotions out of him... and maybe even his love for Natalya.

'Hey...' Natalya softly said. 'I'm really sorry for what happened last night. I didn't mean to end up like that.'

'Look, you don't have to apologize.' Cesaro sighed. 'I'm guessing it was mostly my fault we had that fight. I know how much you care about Tyson, so maybe I shouldn't have said all those things about him in front of you. It was just that... I honest to God care about you, Natalya. I had seen so many times how unhappy you were because of the things he did, I couldn't stand it anymore. I want you to be happy, Natalya.'

'Cesaro...' The Canadian Diva sat down next to him. 'I appreciate the fact that you care about me and my happiness. You are an awesome friend, you really are. But Tyson is the man I love, I don't want to give up on our marriage. We have been together for so many years, Cesaro. We have been through so much together. If I give up on our marriage right now, then all those years and all the effort would be all wasted. I want to fight for my marriage, do you understand?'

The Swiss nodded. He could imagine something in that; if you would be together with somebody for a lot of years and went through so many things, you wouldn't give up on your lover that easily. He would be willing to fight for his relationship with Natalya as well if he had one with her, he would do anything for her.

'All I wanted for you was to be happy, Nattie.' the Swiss said. 'And I thought... I could be the one who could make you happy and help you.'

'You don't have to worry about me, Cesaro. I will figure out my own problems with Tyson. Like I said, I really appreciate it that you care about me, but I will solve my problems by myself. I will be okay, you don't have to be afraid about that.'

'Just to let you know...' Cesaro scooted a little bit closer. 'If you need any help, you can always count on me. Right now you are the most important thing to me, I would never forgive myself if I wouldn't be there for you.'

Natalya gave him a small smile. 'Thanks, that's very sweet of you.'

Cesaro smiled back at the Canadian Diva. He was happy things were resolved now, but unfortunately, judging by what she said earlier, it meant she still wanted to continue her marriage with Tyson. He knew Natalya was a strong woman, but when she told him not to worry about her problems, an uncomfortable feelings developed in his abdomen. He wished he shouldn't worry about her, but that was impossible; he just cared too much about her. Trying to ignore the feeling in his abdomen, he decided to try his best to not to worry that much. If he truly cared about her, he would listen to her. Fine... he would do it for Natalya. But if things between her and Tyson would really get out of hand, he wouldn't be afraid to step in and defend her, no matter what.

Now Natalya was more reassured about her friendship with the Swiss.

She hoped he would understand...


	4. What She Needs

**Chapter 4**

**What She Needs**

Over the following three days, Cesaro kept Natalya's words in his mind and decided to make the best out of the situation.

He respected the Canadian Diva's wish to let her figure her own problems, if that's what she wanted, then he would leave it like that. But there would be no moment he wouldn't be there for her if she needed help; he was willing to punch Tyson right in the face if he dared to make her life even more miserable. However, the most important thing right now was that their friendship had been restored. After that talk in the gym, it seemed like the fight they had in the arena was far away in the past. They chatted and cracked jokes when they were together backstage, as if nothing had happened. But Cesaro was pretty sure the fact that Natalya knew about his true feelings for her would forever linger; their friendship may have been restored, but it would never be completely the same again. The Swiss was glad Natalya didn't tell anything of what happened to Tyson, or there might have been a huge chance their friendship would've never been restored at all. He was pretty convinced Tyson would've never allowed Natalya to be near him again and he would do everything to tear Cesaro's career apart. Nobody should ever know of what happened, especially not Tyson. The only thing that mattered now that Cesaro and Natalya rekindled their friendship and that's what made the Swiss the happiest.

But still, there was something that didn't feel right...

Cesaro had a hard time ignoring the uncomfortable feeling in his abdomen. It had stuck with him, even when he worked out with Natalya after they had the talk. He had the feeling something was going to happen, that Tyson was going to hurt the Canadian Diva like he had never done before. The Swiss calmed himself with the thought that Natalya was a strong woman; she stood strong in her career, no matter how stressful it could be sometimes, so she should also be able to cope with Tyson's behavior. She could do it, Cesaro was convinced of that. Whenever the Swiss was with her, the feeling in his abdomen would vanish. What also helped was going to the bar of the hotels the crew would stay in while touring through the country. After all the traveling and performing in front of huge crowds, you'd probably want to go out, relax and have a good time with your pals as well. Bad News Barrett and Luke Harper were the greatest guys to have a drink with, things would especially hilarious when they would get tipsy, then they would become quite a rowdy bunch. Not that they would become bothersome to the others, but they would have a good time either way. Natalya would almost never show up in the bars, she would mostly go out with her own friends. Tyson would also be in the bars with Cesaro, the Swiss would act friendly towards him but from the inside, he hoped he would drop dead this instant. He had no respect for this guy, for how he had treated Natalya throughout their marriage.

But Cesaro wasn't the type of guy who wanted to go out every night to get drunk. No, sometimes he just wanted to go to his hotel room, kick back, relax and watch a good movie on TV. And this was one of those nights. After having dinner in the restaurant, Cesaro stepped into the elevator and went up to floor where his room was. He wondered how Natalya was doing right now; lately, she didn't look that unhappy anymore, which was a very good sign. Perhaps Tyson had been treating her better... and he'd better do that. Natalya deserved way better! The elevator arrived at the floor and Cesaro stepped out. He walked through the hallway and reached the door of his room. He used his keycard to get inside, thank God this wasn't one of those hotels where you had to use a normal key to open a door, a keycard was much more practical. He got inside and shut the door behind him. His suitcase was lying on the floor, still unpacked; he had no time to unpack it because the crew had to go to the arena almost immediately after they arrived at the hotel. But now, the Swiss finally had some time for himself. He took off his shoes, lied down on the bed and grabbed the remote control and with one push on a button, the TV was switched on.

Just when the Swiss thought he was going to have a relaxing evening...

A loud female voice shouting in the room next to him made him sit up with his eyes wide with surprise. What was that? Who was shouting there? That voice sounded very familiar... Could it be...? Cesaro pressed the button on his remote control and the TV shut off. Almost immediately after the female voice, he heard a male voice, but that one sounded calmer than the other one. But the female voice abruptly cut him off; this time, the voice was even more louder and angrier. Now Cesaro could hear it clearly. It was Natalya's voice! He didn't even know she had a room right to him. But then the owner of the male voice had to be Tyson's! Jesus Christ, what was going on in there? Cesaro pressed his ear against the wall, wanting to hear the heated conversation better since the voices sounded muffled. He heard Tyson talking back to Natalya, but it caused the Canadian Diva to shout only harder. It gave Cesaro the goose bumps; he had never heard Natalya like this before, she was absolutely infuriated! Something was thrown against the wall and the muffled sound of something shattering to pieces. A vase? A lamp? More shouting from Natalya, her voice had become shrill from anger. Tyson was trying to reason with her, but without any avail. Something else was thrown against the wall, shattering into pieces. Natalya had become hysterical at this point, repeatedly shouting one single sentence at Tyson. Cesaro noticed his heart was pounding in his head at this point; should he go in there? Then he heard the door opening and slamming shut. It was all quiet in the room.

What the hell happened in there?!

Tyson must have done something horrible to set Natalya off like that. Cesaro had to go to her room and comfort her, that was the first thing that jumped into his mind. What had Tyson done? But then, Cesaro doubted whether he had to go to her right away; she sounded very upset, should he let her cool down for a moment before he would go to her? Maybe he should do that, or else he might be the one getting something thrown at his head. But then again, he wanted to be there for her, no matter how angry she was. He would calm her down, even if she was still upset at this moment. Just when Cesaro wanted to get up to visit Natalya, he heard the door of her room opening and closing. And only a few seconds later, he heard three knocks on his door.

That had to be her, without a doubt.

He was there for her whenever she needed him, he promised her.

With his heartbeat slowing down a bit, Cesaro got up from the bed and walked towards the door. Opening it, the sight broke his heart. Yes, it was Natalya. He had never seen her this miserable before. Her face looked like she was about to burst into tears at any second. She was wearing a fancy, black, sleeveless dress and black high heeled shoes, as if she was ready to go out into the city with Tyson. She had folded her arms together, as if she was freezing cold. Cesaro's heart was broken into a million of pieces. Jesus Christ, what had that bastard Tyson done to her?

'Nattie...?'

'Can I come in, please?' Natalya's voice was trembling.

'Of course, get in!'

The Canadian Diva stepped into Cesaro's room. Dear God, she barely resembled the strong woman she usually was, right now she looked like a little vulnerable bird. All pride and strength, sucked right out of her.

'You can sit down on the bed if you want.'

Natalya nodded at the Swiss, trying so hard to hold back her tears. She sat down on the edge of the bed and slightly hunched forward, her arms protecting her stomach, as if she had a terrible stomach ache. But it wasn't her stomach that was hurting... it was her heart.

Cesaro sat down next to her and put his hand on her shoulder. She allowed the touch, but it made holding back her tears only harder.

'_Mein Gott_, Natalya... what happened to you?' the Swiss asked.

The Canadian Diva couldn't hold back her tears any longer. Resting her head against Cesaro's shoulder, she began to cry in the most heartbreaking way ever. Tears mixed with her mascara rolled down her face, staining her cheeks with black. Cesaro felt his heart cringe, seeing the woman he loved so dearly liked that. Deep inside his heart, he cursed Tyson.

'I... I was getting ready to go out with Tyson to a restaurant in the city to have dinner...' Natalya hysterically sobbed. 'But before we left, his phone went off and when I checked it... Oh God, that fucking bastard! He had been sexting with Nikki Bella!'

Cesaro widened his eyes that much, he thought they were going to roll out of his head. His jaw dropped. Out of all things... out of all things Tyson possibly could've done to hurt her... Saying something rude about her body, lying straight to her face, talk crap about her behind her back... He had cheated on her with goddamn Nikki Bella. That plastic bitch. This had to be the worst thing Tyson had ever done to Natalya in their entire marriage. That bastard... Cesaro could feel his blood boiling to the max. He felt like storming out of the room, chase Tyson, grab his by the neck and shove his teeth down his throat. But he remained calm, for Natalya.

'I told him to get out and never come back... I should've seen it coming! God, how could I've been so stupid?!'

'You're not stupid, Nattie. He is, for doing that to you...'

Natalya continued to cry, more tears ran down her cheeks and dripped down her chin. Never in her entire life, she had been hurt like this. Tyson, the man she had loved her entire life, had betrayed her in the worst way possible... Having an affair with Nikki, Jesus Christ. What did Nikki have what she lacked? What did she ever do for him? Nothing! Natalya's world was shattered, all because she had checked her husband's cell phone. She would possibly never be able to trust him again, this was the worst thing that he could do to her. Cesaro's hand remained on her shoulder and made soft 'sssh' noises as she continue to cry out all her tears. As he promised, he was there for her, like he said in the gym.

Cesaro...

After ten minutes of non-stop crying, the cries turned into soft sobbing.

'Are you feeling better?' the Swiss gently asked.

'Not entirely, but... yeah.'

'Hold on, let me get a glass of water for you.'

Cesaro got up and walked into the bathroom. The hotels the crew would stay in always had a glass to put their toothbrushes in, he knew that. He picked up the small glass from the sink and filled it with cold water. Now that he was at it, he grabbed a washcloth from the cabinet and soaked it with water. The mascara had stained her cheeks, he wanted to clean her face off a little bit. He returned to the room with the glass of water and the wet washcloth. Natalya was still there, barely inaudibly sobbing.

'Here you go.' Cesaro said, handing over the glass of water over to her.

'Thank you.' the Canadian Diva whispered. She took a sip of her water, but it was clear she was shaken. Her teeth were clicking against the glass.

'Can I clean your face a bit?' the Swiss asked.

Natalya swallowed down the water and nodded. 'Yeah, thanks.' she answered, her voice a little bit hoarse.

She faced Cesaro, allowing him access to her face The Swiss gently wiped the streaks of mascara off from her cheeks. Natalya let out a soft sigh, the cold washcloth against her skin felt good. She could feel Cesaro wasn't trying to be too rough, he was being as careful as possible. So sweet of him...

'There, much better now.' Cesaro said when he finished cleaning her cheeks.

Natalya tried to smile, something that was barely possible now. She was still too upset for that.

'Thanks a lot, Cesaro.'

'Hey, I promised I would be there for you, didn't I?'

Natalya nodded. She stared at the wall, as if she was deeply lost in her thoughts. 'I don't understand...' she mumbled. 'We were so in love... I'm so stupid for not seeing this coming.'

'No, you are not stupid, Natalya. You are a smart, strong woman. Tyson is the stupid one for not seeing that.'

'Nikki Bella... out of all people, he had to go sexting with Nikki Bella.'

'He made a huge mistake doing that. Besides, you are way more prettier than she is. That too, he doesn't see.'

Natalya rested her head on the Swiss's shoulder, closed her eyes and let out a sigh. 'Thank you so much for being such a good friend, Cesaro. I honest to God don't know what I should've done if you weren't here.' It was true, if Cesaro hadn't been in his hotel room, the Canadian Diva couldn't have gone to anyone else for help; her friends were out in the city, probably going to the clubs. 'You know... I couldn't stand being alone in my hotel room, I had to get out to go see a friend. And the first person I thought of... was you.'

Despite everything that had happened, Cesaro couldn't help but smile. That was such a sweet thing from her to say... it made his heart swell, just like it did when he would see her backstage.

'Listen to me, Natalya...'

The Canadian Diva looked up, her eyes meeting the Swiss's. Just now, she noticed how warm they actually were... nearly loving, even.

'Don't let yourself down for what Tyson did. Cheating on you was so stupid of him, he doesn't see how amazing you are. You are everything a man could ever wish for, you are beautiful, strong, smart, funny... Tyson has no idea of what he is missing.'

Finally, Natalya managed to give Cesaro a little smile.

'See that?' Seeing Natalya smile made Cesaro happy. 'That is the smile that lights up my world.' The Canadian Diva's smile grew wider and she softly chuckled. 'Hmm. It's been a while since I had compliments like that.'

'I would never hurt you like he did, Natalya.' The Swiss gently touched Natalya's cheek. She opened her mouth to say something, but quickly shut it. His hand was slightly callused, but his touch was so soft. She couldn't remember the last time Tyson had touched her like that. It was so simple, yet... so romantic, somehow.

'You are way too precious for me to hurt you.' Cesaro continued. 'You have the ability to make people happy, Nattie. Before we started hanging around together, I felt miserable, I really did. But then you came into my life and... everything became so much better. Even standing near you was enough to make my day. Your smile, your personality, your beauty... you are the perfect woman. You're the kind of woman I dream of. That's why I fell in love with you in the first place, Natalya.'

A soft blush emerged from the Canadian Diva's cheeks. This was so romantic... Tyson had never said things like those before to her. These sweet words were enough for her to finally realize something... Cesaro was more than just a friend to her. He had been acting more loving and caring to her than Tyson ever did. He was always there for her, he listened to her and she was free to be herself around him. He made her feel like she did matter, he made her feel... beloved.

'Cesaro...'

The longer she stared at the Swiss, the stronger that warm feeling in her abdomen got.

And before she could realize what she was doing, Natalya put her hands on Cesaro's cheeks and pulled him in for a kiss.

This wasn't real... he had to be dreaming!

Cesaro's eyes slightly widened when his lips met Natalya's for the very first time. Only in his dreams, he would be able to kiss her like this, but now... it has become reality! And it was so warm, so soft, so loving... God, this was so good. Closing his eyes, he gave into the kiss he had always dreamed of. Even when he had his eyes closed, it was like hundreds of fireflies exploded in front of him in the dark. He was so happy, euphoria completely clouded his mind. Dear God, he wanted this to go on forever and ever...

But as sudden as the kiss came, so it was abruptly broken.

Natalya covered her mouth with her hands and rapidly blinked her eyes, as if she was completely shocked. 'Oh my God... what am I doing?!' she whispered with a hoarse voice. 'T-this isn't right! I-I-I'm married, I can't do this!'

'Natalya...'

Cesaro leaned in and planted his lips on Natalya's. The Canadian Diva couldn't help but give in, she needed this so much... He had given her the attention Tyson barely gave to her, it was so good to be kissed like this. It made the feeling in her abdomen even more stronger, she thought she was going to explode.

She needed Cesaro so badly.

'Just let that go for this one night...' Cesaro whispered after he broke the kiss, his voice raw with passion. 'Tonight, it's just the two of us.' His lips were just three millimeters apart, as if he would dive in for another kiss.

'_Ich liebe dich._'

That finally made the last bit of ice melt.

Natalya planted her lips on Cesaro's once again, this time opening her mouth for a little bit. The Swiss ran his tongue over her lower lip before dipping it into her mouth. Natalya moaned when she felt the wet muscle brushing against hers and within less than a second, their tongues danced together in a passionate dance. Their heartbeats became faster and faster as the passion burned through every vein in their bodies. Damn it, he wanted her so badly. Cesaro broke the kiss and moved his lips to Natalya's neck, kissing the sensitive skin.

'Ah, Cesaro... Yes...'

'Nattie...'

Her voice drove him crazy with passion. The Swiss searched for the zipper of her dress and found it on her back. He pulled the zipper down, more than ready for what he was going to do next to her.

Both of them would never forget that fiery night, for as long as they lived.


	5. Complicated

**Chapter 5**

**Complicated**

'My God, Nattie... what have you done, girl?' the Canadian Diva whispered to herself, staring at her reflection in the bathroom mirror.

She hardly could believe it... she had never, ever thought she would do this in her entire life... sleeping with another man while she was married. Yes, that was right. Last night, in a fit of burning passion, she had slept with Cesaro. He had given her everything she had missed so much during the past weeks; comfort, understanding and most of all, romance. Her best friend was in fact a passionate lover in disguise. Everything he did to her in that bed last night felt so good, she couldn't get enough from him. The Swiss made her feel like a woman, she hadn't felt like that in ages. How many times did she call out his name? Countless times, perhaps. Tyson hadn't entered her mind not one time, she had completely forgotten about him. After that one special moment, they cuddled up together and enjoyed the peaceful, relaxing aftermath. Natalya had rested her head on Cesaro's chest while he had wrapped his strong arms around her; she felt so happy then, she couldn't describe it in any other words. Resting her body against his, they both fell asleep, ending that wonderful night...

But the next morning, guilt crashed onto Natalya like an avalanche.

She had cheated on Tyson with Cesaro... When she realized that, she immediately sat up in bed, her eyes widened with horror. Oh God, oh God, oh God, what had she done?! Tyson was her husband, this was so wrong! Yes, he had been trading those perverted texts with Nikki, but... this made her just as bad as he was, maybe even worse! Natalya thought she was going to scream, but she controlled herself. She didn't think of Tyson for one time when Cesaro gave her what she needed so badly, God, she was so ashamed of that. He had hurt her so much last night, but still... she loved him. He was the only man for her, the only man she wanted. The Canadian Diva was so blinded by the passion, she had forgotten all about him... It was so hard not to freak out. Looking next to her, she saw that Cesaro was still asleep. Trying her best not to wake him up, Natalya had snuck out of the bed and got into the bathroom, where she put on a bathrobe the hotel would provide to their guests. Staring at herself in the mirror, she still couldn't believe what she had done. God, she felt like crying at this point...

Natalya was hurt so badly by Tyson and yet her feelings for him hadn't died. She still loved him, with all her heart. There was no way she was going to give up on her marriage, not even because of this. She still had hope, things would get better, she was convinced of that. The Canadian Diva was willing to forgive him for what he did, he meant the world to her.

How was she going to tell this Cesaro without hurting him...?

A knock on the door made Natalya snap out of her thoughts.

'Natalya? Are you in there?' Cesaro asked on the other side of the door.

'Um, yes! Just a minute!' she replied.

The Canadian Diva took a deep breath and slowly breathed out. Just stay calm, and everything would be alright... She had to tell it to him, she hoped she wouldn't hurt him too much with this. Cesaro made her feel good, he gave her what she needed, but what she had done... it was unforgivable. But she hoped Cesaro would at least understand. But cheating on Tyson wasn't the only thing Natalya was feeling horrible about; there might be a chance her friendship with Cesaro may be forever ruined all because of this...

Turning around, Natalya opened the bathroom door. Cesaro was standing right in front of her, smiling when he saw the Canadian Diva.

'_Gutten morgen._' the Swiss said. There wasn't a single time where Natalya wasn't beautiful; even when she was wearing a simple bathrobe, she had the beauty of a goddess. Last night had to be, without a doubt, the best night of Cesaro's life. Being able to give her so much pleasure and take away her pain was such an honor to him, you couldn't even imagine. Only in his wildest dreams, he thought he would be able to do this, but last night, his deepest desires had become reality. He touched her on the most intimate places, made her emit sweet sounds of pleasure and got her craving for more. The most magical moment had to be when they cuddled up together after they reached their highest point; Natalya had rested her body close against Cesaro's while he ran his fingers through her long blonde hair and gently kissed her forehead. He wished that moment would've gone on forever and ever...

But right now, the Swiss felt like there was something wrong with the Canadian Diva, just by looking at her face. It had something sad... but why?

'Is there something wrong, Nattie?'

Natalya sighed. This was going to be so hard.

'I'm sorry Cesaro, but... I can't help but feel guilty.'

'Guilty? What do you mean?' Why? What was going on here? Cesaro's smile disappeared and slightly frowned. Last night she was possibly the happiest woman alive and now she was on the verge of tears.

'I... I have cheated on Tyson! I can't believe I did that!'

'Natalya, listen to me now.' Cesaro couldn't believe what he was hearing. This was ridiculous! Tyson had hurt her in the worst way possible and yet she was the one who felt guilty?! 'There is no reason for you to be ashamed! Tyson is the one who should be, not you. Why do you feel so guilty if he is the one who hurt you?'

'Don't you get it, Cesaro? Cheating on Tyson with you makes me just as bad as he is!' Natalya let out a stressed sigh. 'I know, I was so mad and heartbroken last night... and yet, I still love him.'

'How? How can you still love him after what he had done?'

'Because I don't want to give up on our marriage.' Natalya stared at the floor in shame. Damn, Cesaro must be so pissed off right now. What was he thinking of her right now? That she had used him last night? That thought made her feel even more miserable. She convinced their friendship would come to a bitter end now, and it would be all because of her... God, she was such a wretched human being.

'Yes, I know... it sounds so crazy, but even after that, I still want to grow old with Tyson.' the Canadian Diva mumbled. 'I'm so sorry, Cesaro... I must have upset you so much with this.'

'I'm not upset, Natalya.' To be honest, the Swiss had no idea what to feel. Should he feel angry? Sad? He didn't feel neither one of them. Surprisingly, he sort of felt calm, as if he accepted this. One way or another, Cesaro had to accept this. He knew from the beginning, when he just had developed feelings for Natalya, that she would never be truly his. Natalya was a strong woman, perhaps a little bit too strong. No matter how difficult Tyson could make their marriage sometimes, she still found the will to continue their relationship. He remembered the talk they had at the gym. Tyson and Natalya had been together for so many years, they went through so much together and somehow, after every time Tyson screwed up, Natalya grew more attached to him. Did she really love him that damn much? It was pointless to argue about this with her, she would stand her ground and go back to Tyson either way. And the fact that she was willing to continue their marriage after everything he had done... it only proved she truly cared about him. Tyson was the only man in her life, the only man she ever loved.

Cesaro had no choice.

He had to accept it.

But, however, there was still some kind of hope. Time. Natalya needed the right amount of time to see how much of a worthless husband Tyson actually was. Cesaro couldn't convince her with words, but it would just be a matter of time before she would see the harsh truth. Hopefully then, her eyes would be opened. Cesaro just had to patient. Would he fall in love with another woman while he would wait for Natalya to see the truth about that failure of a marriage? No, not ever. Natalya was the only woman he would love; no other woman made him feel like she did.

Cesaro shook his head. 'I just find it hard to understand why you would return to him. But... if it's really what you want, what you makes you happy, then I won't stop you. I respect your choice. But I want you to remember, Nattie...' He put his hands on her shoulders, making the Canadian Diva look up. She noticed that even now, his brown eyes were warm, despite what she just told him. 'If he ever dares to hurt you again, you come to me, alright? This will change nothing between us, you don't have to be afraid of that. I will still help you if you ever feel miserable again.'

Natalya sighed in relief and smiled. Thank God, their friendship wasn't over. He would still be there for her when she needed him the most. But there was just one thing she needed to ask him about...

'About what we did... can we keep it a secret?' the Canadian Diva asked.

Cesaro nodded. 'Of course. It's safe with me, you can trust me on that.' Of course he wasn't planning to tell anyone, not even his closest pals, about what he and Natalya had done that night. The Swiss was pretty sure it would leak out one way or another; if it would reach Tyson, the consequences would be beyond catastrophic.

'Thank you, Cesaro.' Natalya wrapped her arms around his waist and pulled him in for a hug. Resting her head on his chest, she sighed and closed her eyes. 'I... I really want to thank you for what you have done for me. I'll never forget it, honestly.'

'Me neither, Nattie...' Cesaro held her close against him, gently stroking her hair. Holding her in his arms was such a bliss. Yes, he was willing to give her time. He would wait for her, his love for her would never die. He didn't care whether he had to wait a thousand years for her, as long as she would see what Tyson really was. He'd better treat her right; after all, he was blessed with the greatest woman on Earth. Tyson was already lucky enough she was able to forgive him for what he did, but Cesaro swore to God, if he ever dared to do anything like that again, the Swiss would be the one harming him.

He kissed Natalya on the forehead.

'Me neither.'

**And that my friends, was 'Queen Of My Heart'! After seeing Cesaro and Natalya nearly touching hands during the last Smackdown, I decided to take a little break from 'The Golden Cross And The Golden Heart' and write this fanfic. Thank you all so much for reading and reviewing it and who knows... maybe I might write a sequel! ;D See you next time!**


End file.
